


be my finale

by soulbinder



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Broken Engagement, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Weddings, slight sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbinder/pseuds/soulbinder
Summary: Jaebeom didn't expect to lose the engagement ring after his planned marriage proposal did not push through.He didn't expect to see it on the ring finger of his past best friend whom he hasn't talked to for years.He didn't expect his mother to notice their matching rings and think that they are engaged.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: Markbeom fic fest 2020





	be my finale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nabicnvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabicnvs/gifts).



> Prompt: Jaebeom can only remember a pair of hands, long fingers, clean nails. The issue is that their ring finger is adorned with the same silver ring Jaebeom wears on his own finger.
> 
> I hope I did this prompt justice. Hope you enjoy reading too!!

Greeted by the warm rays of the sun, Jaebeom wakes up feeling groggy and with a splitting migraine. He successfully reaches his bathroom despite still being wobbly and proceeds to wash his face to freshen up. He hisses when he feels a cold metal pressed against his skin. Jaebeom looks at the offending piece of jewelry. He forgot to take off his ring before he went to sleep. He would have removed it from his finger and continued getting ready for the day, but he realizes that the ring wasn’t one of those that he bought for the sake of fashion. 

The silver band on his ring finger gleams tauntingly as the memories of the night before rush through Jaebeom’s mind. Or at least bits and pieces of it. What Jaebeom does only remember were a pair of hands, long fingers, clean nails, and that their ring finger is adorned with the same silver ring Jaebeom wears on his own finger. 

How he’s suddenly engaged to someone he does not know? Jaebeom can’t remember as well.

It all started 3 months back. Jaebeom flew to Los Angeles to surprise his girlfriend. With him were two silver rings that he saw his lover looking up once. She said that if they do plan to get married, she would like for them to both wear engagement rings and those silver rings would be the best fit. It took a while, but when Jaebeom finally made up his mind, he immediately bought the rings and booked a flight to LA where his girlfriend was currently working at.

He went to make reservations for a fancy restaurant in the area, even told the staff about his plan, and gave them instructions for when he finally pops the question. However, outside the restaurant, while he’s waiting for a cab to take him back to his hotel, he spots a familiar face. His girlfriend, the woman he was planning to marry, was walking hand in hand with another guy. She looked up at him, grinning widely. The man smiled back at him, leaned in, and kissed Jaebeom’s girlfriend. Jaebeom wanted to confront the two, make a scene, beat the other guy up, but he found it useless. Instead, he hailed a cab and asked the driver to take him to a bar. 

The next day, he woke up in his hotel room. He didn’t know how much alcohol he consumed, but he guessed he drank more than what he can handle since he can’t remember a thing about what happened the night before. He only remembered arriving at the bar and planning to drink until he’s passed out. 

Something did happen though. The engagement ring on his ring finger and the other pair missing from the ring box were enough indicators. He assumed he threw the ring somewhere. It was a waste of money, but it was the first idea that came to his mind. The primary question in his mind was why he was wearing the other ring. He just hoped he didn’t do anything stupid. 

He came back to Korea the day after, a week earlier than his supposed flight. He hoped his parents wouldn't be at the airport, but one of his friends probably informed them. They were confused about him going home earlier than expected and without his fiancee. He never told them about his lover much so his parents were looking forward to meeting her. He couldn’t bear to look at his mother when she asked if he got turned down. 

Not wanting to disappoint his parents, Jaebeom lied and told them that his fiancee still needed to stay in LA for a few more months. He decided to tell them the truth sometime in the future. 

Now, back to the present. He thought he had lost the ring. He thought it would be somewhere on the seabed or maybe run over by a car. He never thought he would find it on someone’s ring finger. The only problem was he drank too much again, and he can’t recall the events that have happened.

When Jaebeom gets to their office, he immediately barges into Yugyeom’s studio where some of his friends are gathered. He didn’t even give them the chance to greet him as he quickly asks. “Do you guys remember who I was with last night at the bar?”

His friends planned for them to go out for some drinks because it’s been a while since they all got to take a break from work and hang out, and also because a friend was finally coming back to Seoul. Jaebeom initially planned not to go. He doesn’t know if Mark would like his presence in his little welcoming party. He doesn’t know how, but the two of them, who were best friends for most of their college years, have suddenly grown distant and now treat each other like strangers. However, his friends didn’t stop pestering him and so he found himself in some bar in Itaewon.

It was great to see Mark. He didn’t look like he aged one bit. He’s still attractive and charming. Jaebeom didn’t know if it was because he hadn’t seen him in person for a long time, but Mark looked even more handsome  _ and hot.  _

Back in college, Mark Tuan was not only his best friend. They even almost became more than just friends.  _ Almost. _

Everyone thought they were a couple, but they always corrected them, even though Jaebeom had started having butterflies in his stomach whenever he’s with Mark. His other friends immediately took notice of how Jaebeom treats Mark differently. He argued that it was only because Mark was still older, but his friends  _ know _ . They see how Jaebeom looks at Mark fondly, how he ends up agreeing with the older when they bicker, how he’s always flustered when Mark attempts to flirt with him. The other boys told him to confess, tell Mark how he really feels because they’re sure he feels the same, but Jaebeom never did. He never got to since Mark went back to LA after graduation and through the years they lost contact and grew apart.

He and Mark didn’t talk much when they met again, only exchanging short words if they needed to, but Jaebeom couldn’t help but follow Mark with his eyes wherever the older went. Jaebeom reminded himself not to stare too much. He had his chance, but he let it go. Sometimes he still thinks of the what-ifs and could-have-beens. Jaebeom once again resorted to alcohol to clear the thoughts running through his mind.

“Not really hyung,” Bambam answers after also trying to recall the night before. “Why?”

“I don’t either. Did something happen, hyung?” Youngjae adds, glancing worriedly at his hyung who already seems stressed despite just arriving at work.

Jaebeom lets out a sigh and shakes his head. “No. Never mind.” He replies, dropping the subject and walking over to Yugyeom’s desk to grab a bungeoppang since he immediately went to their office, forgoing breakfast. 

“Oh! Hyung, where’d you get that ring?” Yugyeom asked, pointing at Jaebeom’s outstretched hand.

“Why?”

“Mark-hyung has the same ring. I asked if I could have it but he refused because someone apparently gave it to him.” Yugyeom recounted, unaware of how Jaebeom froze on his spot. “Did Mark-hyung give it to you? That’s unfair. I asked first.”

_ Was it really Mark? Maybe Yugyeom just thought their rings looked the same. But the rings were custom-made. Mark wouldn’t be able to buy the exact same ring. How would he even get the ring?  _ These were among the thousands of questions that ran in Jaebeom’s mind.

“It looks like a wedding ring though, Maybe an engagement ring,” Bambam observes, his eyes also on the ring adorning Jaebeom’s finger. “Why would Mark-hyung give it to Jaebeom hyung though?”

Youngjae’s sudden loud clap surprises the other three, successfully getting their attention. “I know why. I remember now.” He says and the other three were all ears. “Hyung, you were asking who you were with last night, right?”

Jaebeom nods.

“It’s Mark hyung. I last saw you with him and your hands were all over each other.”

Jaebeom hears a faint “ew” from Bambam but he chooses to ignore it. “Are you sure? You weren’t just imagining things?”

“Hyung, you know I have the highest alcohol tolerance among us.” Youngjae replies. “I also remember asking the two of you if you finally told each other how you felt back in college. I think I even made a bet with Jackson hyung. I’m pretty sure you were with Mark hyung.”

That was all Jaebeom needed and suddenly he was running out of Yugyeom’s studio and out of the company office. He already made a mental note to tell his higher-ups that he is not feeling well and he’ll be taking the day off. He has to see Mark immediately.

“Jaebeom-ah!” 

Jaebeom stops in his tracks and looks for the source of the familiar voice. He looks behind him and spots his mother walking over to him.

_ “Eomma? _ What are you doing here?” 

“I went to meet some friends so I thought I should visit you before I go back to Ilsan.” His mother says. “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere,” Jaebeom replies hoping his mom doesn’t see through his lie. “Let’s go talk in my studio.” He suggests and leads his mother inside the company. He’ll have to deal with Mark later. 

Jaebeom shifts anxiously as he watches his mother walking around his studio, scanning every object present. “Did you want to talk to me, mom? I kinda need to meet someone”

His mother hums in response. “I actually wanted to ask you something,” the older woman sat beside him making Jaebeom feel even more nervous. He’s sure that whatever it is she is going to ask him, it is certainly about the wedding. 

“When are you planning to get married?” And there it is. “Is everything okay? Why is your fiancée not coming back yet?”

Jaebeom takes a deep breath. He guesses it is time for him to tell the truth. “Actually, mom, I—”

A knock on his door interrupts Jaebeom and he doesn’t know if he should thank whoever it was outside for saving him or curse him for prolonging his agony. Jaebeom stands up and saunters towards the door.

“Jaebeom, we need to talk.” Jaebeom tenses when he saw that the person standing outside his studio was Mark.

“Let’s talk later.” He hurriedly dismisses. He still has pressing matters to deal with. However, before he could close the door, his mother appears behind him and notices the other boy.

“Mark? Is that you?” Jaebeom’s mother walks towards Mark to get a proper look at him.

Mark immediately bows respectfully and greeted the woman with a polite smile. “Hello,  _ eomeonim. _ ”

“When did you get back? You became even more handsome!” she says, looking at the boy from head to toe. That’s when she catches sight of the gleaming silver band on Mark’s ring finger. 

Mark belatedly realizes what the older woman was looking at, but he still quickly hides his hand, hoping Jaebeom’s mom won’t say anything about it.

The middle-aged woman glances up at him and Mark avoids her gaze. “Mark, is that a ring? You got engaged dear?”

“I-I…” Mark trails off as he and Jaebeom share a meaningful look.

“Wait a minute,” Jaebeom’s mother suddenly grabs Jaebeom’s hand. There on his fourth finger is the same silver band Mark was wearing.

“I knew it!” The mother exclaims, looking both at Mark and Jaebeom who both have their eyes downcast. “Why didn’t you tell me about this, Jaebeom? I didn’t know Mark was the one you’re talking about when you said you’re going to fly to LA to propose!”

“No, mom, this is a misunderstanding.” Jaebeom tries to explain, but he soon was at a loss for words. He looked at Mark pleadingly, seeking help, but the older boy also doesn’t know what he should say.

“I know. I misunderstood. I thought you were going to propose to that girl you told me about.” Jaebeom’s mother says instead. “I’m glad it’s Mark. I always thought the two of you would look great together.” 

Both boys only smile awkwardly, not knowing how they should react, especially since Jaebeom almost got married to a different person.

“Now that you two are here, we can start planning the wedding!” His mother gushes, her voice overflowing with happiness and excitement. “I’ve waited so long for this.”

Jaebeom was about to speak again to correct his mother’s misconceptions, but her phone rings, signaling a message. 

“That’s probably my friend. I need to go, but I’ll talk to both of you soon, okay? I need to know everything that happened” She exits the studio with Jaebeom and Mark following her.

“Wait, mom—”

“I’m so happy for the two of you.” She says to the boys before she proceeds to leave, patting both their cheeks affectionately.

“What just happened?” Mark asks when Jaebeom’s mother was out of earshot.

Jaebeom turns to look at Mark. “Ya!” he confronts, “Why do you have that ring?”

Mark glances between Jaebeom and the silver band on his ring finger. “I didn’t know it was yours!” he argues. “I would’ve returned it to you immediately if I knew. That’s why I’m here.” 

The younger ignores him, mind trying to recall that night in LA. He doesn’t remember seeing Mark, but that was the last time he knew he had the ring. “Were you there?” he asks the older. Mark’s brows furrowed in confusion. “When I was at a bar in LA, were you also there?”

“Of course! You called me. Don’t you remember?”

Jaebeom doesn’t and he’s sure that if his mind was clear, he wouldn’t call Mark. It’s been a couple of years since they last talked and he thought Mark had forgotten about him. He didn’t even know how he acquired Mark’s number.

“What happened that night?” he questions, hoping he could gain his memories if his brain is supplied with information.

“I don’t remember much too,” Mark replies. “Just that you called me and you kept buying me drinks so I was forced to drink them. You were talking shit about your girlfriend and his new guy.”

Jaebeom mentally facepalms. He thinks it’s probably better that he has no recollection of what happened if the embarrassing things he had done or said will haunt him forever. 

“So what now?” Mark asks him. “I was planning to just return the ring to you and pretend all of this did not happen, but,” Mark trails off.  _ But Jaebeom’s mother caught them.  _ “Do you have a plan?”

Jaebom did have a plan. It was to tell his parents that he and his supposed fiancee broke up so there will be no wedding happening. The ring or his ex-best friend/almost-boyfriend suddenly coming back to his life was not part of it. 

“Why not just tell your mom the truth?” Mark suggests, earning a glare from Jaebeom.

“Do you think that’s easy? No!”

Mark rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Well, better come up with a plan because I am not planning to get married anytime soon!”

The younger lets out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Mark slightly jumps when Jaebeom suddenly puts his hands together loudly as he manages to come up with an idea. “I know.”

Their plan was simple. They’ll show Jaebeom’s parents how incompatible they are and that it would be better for them not to get married at all. Many engaged couples break up due to disagreements that arise during the wedding planning process anyway, and despite being friends for a long time, Jaebeom and Mark always had different preferences. They could probably count in their fingers the things they think they have in common. It was why they never got along when they first met. Even after they became friends, they still had a lot of disagreements, especially since the two of them both don’t back down until they get what they want. 

“By the way, have you thought of the theme of your wedding? Or at least a color?” Jaebeom’s mother asks him and Mark when they are having dinner in his apartment. Jaebeom should’ve known that his mother’s “talk to the both of you soon” was really happening soon because a few days later, his parents decided to pay him a surprise visit. 

“I want gray and silver,” Jaebeom answers.

“Wouldn’t that be too dull?” Mark remarks, challenging his fiance. “I was thinking maybe red.”

“Now, wouldn’t that be too bold and flashy?” Jaebeom retaliates, a smirk forming on his lips when he sees Mark’s annoyed expression.

Jaebeom’s parents sensed the impending argument between the two so they quickly intervened. “I think red and gray would be great.” Jaebeom’s mother suggests, an attempt to appease both of the boys.

Their plan was working. It was bound to do so.

\--

“Who is that?” Jaebeom asks, pointing at a particular name Mark wrote on the list. Jaebeom actually knows the name. He has seen it before when he came across Mark’s instagram once.

Jaebeom’s mother told them to come up with a list of their possible guests first so it would be easier to plan the venue and the food. While listing down names, they realize that the two of them have many mutual friends and acquaintances. Jaebeom recalls how most of them were dismayed when they found out that he and Mark never got together. He wonders what would be their reaction if they suddenly receive an invitation to their wedding.

Mark glances at what Jaebeom was pointing at. “A friend from LA.”

“Your ex?” Jaebeom prods.

Mark, who was starting to get irritated, lets out an exaggerated sigh.“What if he is?” The older huffs. “It’s not like this is a real wedding.” He says in a low voice, aware that Jaebeom’s parents can still hear them even though they’re in another room. 

Jaebeom snickers, still enjoying how easily he can annoy Mark just like the old times. “Just asking.”

“Why? Are you jealous?” Mark retorts. Jaebeom has his mouth agape with incredulity. He shakes his head in disbelief and laughs. He proceeds to ignore the question and angrily scribbles something on one of the blank papers. _Maybe he was._

“I have a question,” Mark spoke when they were done with the list and were both just lounging in the living room while scrolling on their phones. “Would you have invited me to your wedding if things worked out with your ex?”

Jaebeom puts down his phone to ponder over Mark’s question.

“Of course,” he replies, “You were my friend and I did promise that all six of you will be at my wedding.” He chuckles at the memory of threatening Bambam and Yugyeom that they just lost their invite to his wedding whenever he gets annoyed by them. “Would you have attended?”

“You stopped talking to me though.” 

“I stopped talking to you?!” Jaebeom accidentally says loudly. “You’re the one who stopped answering my messages!” he accuses.

Mark is at loss for words and only yells back, “No!” 

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Is everything alright here?” Jaebeom’s father peers from the kitchen, concerned about the sudden loud shouting coming from the living room.

“Yes, Dad.” Jaebeom lies, his voice already toned down as he slowly calms down. Mark, on the other hand, responds with a reassuring smile. 

Jaebeom’s father eyes the couple, not very much convinced, but he didn’t ask further. “Tell us if there’s a problem, okay? Can’t have the both of you breaking up when we’re already planning the wedding.” He says and returns back to what he was doing leaving the younger men feeling guilty.

\--

They continue having the same attitude every time they have to attend to wedding preparations, especially since they have to convince Mark’s family and their friends as well. They argue about how many layers the cake should have, if they’re going to get a band or a DJ, and how the invitation should look like even though they haven’t come up with what to write on it yet since they haven’t agreed on the venue. 

“A beach wedding would be nice,” Mark tells her sister when she calls him to talk about where to hold the wedding. They are going to get married in LA so Mark’s siblings were assigned in looking for possible venues. 

“No,” Jaebeom who immediately objects, “The sand would be everywhere and I won’t be out in the sun wearing a suit.” He continues, ignoring how the scowl on his fiance’s face.

“Then wear shorts!” Mark snaps.

Jaebeom chuckles amusedly. “I just want to remind you that you’re getting married to me.” He smiles smugly at the thought. 

The two glare at each other and only break eye contact when Mark’s sister clears her throat and speaks to Jaebeom. “Do you have a wedding venue in mind, Jaebeom?”

“A wedding hall, maybe?”

Mark rolls his eyes and they start bickering again, listing down the advantages of holding the wedding in their venue of choice and trying to justify why they dislike the other. Mark’s sister was entertained at first, but she soon grew tired of the bickering and called the attention of the two to tell them that she’s ending the call. 

Jaebeom thinks his mother is starting to get annoyed as well. Whenever he and Mark have childish fights whenever they try to decide on things, his mother would always act as the mediator between them. They were scolded numerous times for it, but Jaebeom’s parents still won’t change their opinion about the wedding. Jaebeom actually doesn't mind. He’s having fun with his and Mark’s little performance. He’s reminded of their first year in college when they always had a lot of squabbles, some of which even escalated into a full-blown fistfight. These were the reason they became closer, however, and the same thing is happening in the present. Despite the two of them still feeling betrayed due to suddenly being treated as a stranger by the other, they are starting to establish a friendship again, chatting and catching up whenever it’s just the two of them. 

Jaebeom gets that fluttery feeling in his stomach again too, but he’s quick to shut it down. Them not getting along is not just an act. Jaebeom sometimes wonders how worse their arguments will be if they’re getting married for real. He and Mark were great as friends, but he isn’t sure if that would also be the case when they become lovers.

\--

Days have turned into weeks and weeks have turned into months but Jaebeom and Mark were still engaged, both still wearing the silver bands on their ring fingers. Seeing each other and planning for the wedding has become part of their routine now. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but they were enjoying the whole process and each other’s company that they sometimes forget that they have an unfinished task. 

“Can we please stop this already? Our friends are driving me insane!” Mark, who has just finished a call with Jackson, emerges from his room and lies down on the couch in the living room, putting his head on Jaebeom’s lap. The latter, who was busy picking something to watch, didn’t mind. 

“What happened?” Jaebeom asks, tearing his gaze away from the television to look at Mark, eyes zeroing on Mark's lips.

Mark groans and he sits up to properly express his exasperation. “They keep making me choose who among them would be the best man!” he complains, “This wedding is not even going to happen. I don’t know why I’m getting stressed out.”

“You could pick none of them,” Jaebeom suggests unhelpfully because he himself knows that it’s probably not an option when it comes to their friends.

Mark plops himself down and uses Jaebeom’s lap as a pillow once again. “Oh please, you know they’re gonna ask who I chose and then they’re gonna force that person to give the position up.”

Jaebeom chuckles since that was something his friends would actually do. “If this engagement is stressing you out, why did you agree?” he tells Mark instead.

The older narrows his eyes at him, taking offense. “Excuse me? I am saving your ass!” 

“Why?” 

Mark lets out a sigh. “Because even if you stopped talking to me, you’re still my friend.”

Instead of feeling touched, Jaebeom glares at the older and abruptly pulls his lap so Mark’s head hits the couch a bit hard.

“Ya!”

“I told you, it’s you who stopped answering my messages!” Jaebeom asserts, standing up and pointing an accusatory finger at Mark.

Not backing down, Mark digs up his old messages and they find out that he was right. It was Jaebeom who stopped keeping in contact due to being busy with work as he was just starting to build his career in the music industry. However, Mark was at fault as well for being petty and trying to get his revenge by also not responding when Jaebeom started messaging him again. They then both admit that they were idiots and that they did miss each other. 

\--

Jaebeom is confused. It was his junior colleague’s fault. Mark decided to visit him in his studio, but he was still in a meeting so his colleague just informed him that his  _ husband  _ came over. Jaebeom almost choked on the coffee he was drinking when he heard that and he quickly corrected his colleague. The latter apologized and said that he thought they were a married couple since they acted like one. The same thing happened in Mark's workplace. Jaebeom went to where Mark was currently having his photoshoot for a magazine because his mother asked him to bring the food that she cooked for him. When he was about to leave, he heard someone ask Mark.

"Is your husband a model too? He's really handsome."

Another incident was when they were shopping at a grocery store. The friendly saleslady, a sweet middle-aged woman who deems Jaebeom as her favorite customer, tells Jaebeom that she didn’t know he has a  _ lovely husband _ and that they look good together.

They weren't supposed to think that. They were supposed to say that they don't work well together, that they look like they'll be happier if they break up.

“I don’t know why people think that we’re married.” He confers to Jackson who came out to have a drink with him.

“What’s wrong with that, hyung? You’re getting married anyway.” The younger replies, pouring soju on their shot glasses.

Jaebeom takes the glass and immediately downs the alcohol. “It's not supposed to be that way.”

“What do you mean, hyung? It's always been that way.” Jackson grimaces, brows drawing together. “Even back in college, when you two were just friends, you’re already acting like an old married couple.” 

Jaebeom thought about what has happened in the past weeks. Looking back, he thinks that they do act like a married couple. His mother asks Mark to accompany her whenever she needs to go shopping whether in a mall or in a grocery store. His father buys daily necessities for Mark, not even doing the same for his own son. Their friends ask him about Mark’s whereabouts. He answered a call at 3 in the morning and stayed up until 5 because Mark watched a horror movie alone and can’t fall asleep. Jaebeom often visits Mark’s apartment, has dinner with the older, or watches a movie together. But Jaebeom thought those are just what best friends do.

“That’s what best friends  _ who are in love with each other and got engaged _ do.” Jackson corrects him. 

But their engagement was just accidental and they're definitely not in love with each other. At least Mark isn't, but Jaebeom still refuses to acknowledge what he feels.

\--

“Your friend is so stubborn,” Jaebeom grumbles to Jinyoung after he and Mark had another squabble, but he took it a little personally. “I’m calling off the wedding.”

“You say that but you won’t actually do it,” Jinyoung tells him knowingly.

Their friends know how much the two of them argue, but they also know how they easily reconcile and how they meet each other halfway whenever they don't agree on something. They compliment each other. They were a perfect match despite the couple thinking otherwise.

“Oh, I am so close to doing so,” Jaebeom replies. 

“You won’t,” Jinyoung says, seemingly very sure of himself. “You love him.”

Their friends also know that the couple both don't show it well, but they love each other deeply.

Jinyoung was right, but he shouldn't be. Jaebeom felt like he's back in college again, trying to suppress the feelings that keep resurfacing. He doesn't know if it's right for him to feel this way. After Mark left and they turned back to being strangers and led their own lives, Jaebeom thought it was really the end. He tried to forget him and move on and he successfully did, even up to the point where he fell in love with another person and even planned to get married to her. He thought he had no unresolved feelings for the older anymore. However, Mark came back, the ring came back, Jaebeom devised some plan, and suddenly all the emotions he felt for Mark came rushing back too. But there's the uncertainty again. The one that stopped Jaebeom from confessing before too. 

“Are you boys ready? You can come out now.” His mother’s voice jolts him out of his thoughts.

He fixes his tie and exits the fitting room. His mother looks at him fondly, finally getting to see his son in a suit even though it wasn’t the actual wedding yet and they were just trying out which suit they should wear for the ceremony.

“Is this really my baby?” his mother gasps as he approaches Jaebeom and circles around him.

The sound of the door of the other fitting room calls their attention and they watch as Mark emerges from the room. 

Jaebeom has forgotten how good he looks in a suit. Everyone’s eyes are on him as he awkwardly dusts off the non-existent dirt on his shoulder. He looks dashing, like he came straight out of a magazine.

Jaebeom thinks he looks just like how he imagined him when used to daydream about seeing Mark under a wedding arch. 

He would be lying if he said that he never imagined spending the rest of his life with Mark. 

"Let me take a picture, move closer." Jaebeom's mother says, gesturing with her hand.

Jaebeom puts his arm around Mark's shoulder and pulls him closer as both of them smiled at the camera.

"Not like that," Jaebeom's mom complains, giving the two of them a dirty look.

"How about they kiss?" One of the employees in the tailor shop suggests.

The older woman clasps her hands in delight. "Yes!"

Jaebeom felt Mark shift uncomfortably. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to." he subtly whispers to his ear.

He was taken aback by the cold metal against his skin when Mark abruptly puts his hand on the back of Jaebeom's neck and pulls him close until their lips press together. Jaebeom's heart starts beating faster and the flutter in his stomach intensifies. He forgets that there are other people around, that a camera was on them as he's only focused on Mark's soft lips against his. It's how he always thought Mark's lips would feel like. Soft, addicting, _familiar._ Jaebeom's hands found their way on Mark's waist and he pulls the shorter man even closer, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Jaebeom's mother interjects and they both jump out of each other's grasp, both looking flushed. 

Jaebeom gazes at Mark softly, chuckling at how embarrassed he looks. His eyes flit to the silver band adorned with diamonds on Mark's ring finger and he's amused at how perfectly it fits him. They're about to get married. Jaebeom could easily push through with the wedding if he wants, take back the chance he once lost. 

But he chooses not to.

\--

"Ya, Lim Jaebeom!" Jaebem hears a familiar shout outside of his apartment a few days after he told his parents that he and Mark are thinking of breaking up. 

Jaebeom opens the door and finds his  _ ex-fiance  _ outside. Mark looks disheveled like he ran all the way to Jaebeom's apartment.

"What are you—" Mark raises a hand to stop Jaebeom from speaking.

Mark takes a deep breath and says all at once. “Look, I might be in love with you, I may have never stopped, but I told you before I have no plans of getting married yet. But I also don’t want to break your parents’ heart and now I don't know what to do.”

Jaebeom stares at him blankly, unable to properly comprehend what the older has just said. Mark looks at him expectantly, waiting for his response.

“What did you say?”

Mark sighs heavily, not keen on repeating what he has already stated. “I said I don’t want to break your parent’s heart.”

Jaebeom shakes his head and Mark shoots him a questioning glance. “No, before that.” The younger says.

“I don’t want to get married,” Mark repeats.

“Even before that.”

Mark rolls his eyes, already knowing where their conversation is leading to. “I might be in love with you.”

“Might be?” Mark fights the urge to punch the stupid smirk off Jaebeom's face.

The older lets out another long suffering sigh. “That is not the point! I was talking about our engagement! What do we do?!”

Jaebeom nods, pausing for a while to mull over their next step. “We should still call it off.” he answers, “I’ll explain to my mom that we need more time.” Jaebeom glances at Mark who finally looks relieved. He smiles at the thought of him being concerned about his parents. No wonder they very much adore him. Even more than their own son sometimes.

“That’s all I came here for. I’ll get going now.” Mark starts to walk away but Jaebeom manages to grab his left hand, both their rings, which were still on their fingers, clinking. 

“Are you not going to return this?” Jaebeom asks, running his thumb over the band on Mark’s ring finger.

Mark tugs his hand from Jaebeom, slips off the ring from his finger, and puts it on Jaebeom’s palm. “Can I go now?”

“No,” Jaebeom replies firmly, “We still need to talk about the other part of what you said. You love me?”

"Yes."

"Then," Jaebeom takes Mark’s hand in his once again. “I don’t want to lose my chance again.” He looked up at Mark who was already staring at him. 

Jaebeom suddenly gets down on his knees and shows the ring Mark has just given back to him.

“Ya! I just told you—”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Mark heaves a sigh of relief, but tenses when he has processed Jaebeom’s words. 

Jaebeom started getting worried when Mark remained silent. He started replaying Mark's words in his mind doubting if he correctly heard what he said. He can't be wrong. His ears immediately picked up the four-letter word.

"You don't need a ring for that," Mark replies instead. 

But he did say yes and did two years later too when Jaebeom proposed for real this time, no alcohol, no accidents, and no sabotaging their own wedding planning.

\--

_**epilogue** _

Heartbroken, sad, and furious all at the same time, Jaebeom was sat at the bar counter ordering drink after drink and downing them in record time. His fiancee was the girl of his dreams. He always thought of marrying her. He never thought she could do such a thing to him. He guessed he should’ve suspected something was happening when her short business trip to Los Angeles went on for months. 

Not wanting to get drunk alone in a foreign country, Jaebeom took his phone to call the only other person he knows in LA. He promised not to call him again but he convinced himself that that time was an exception. After all that happened between them, they were friends at first and Jaebeom really needed a friend to talk to.

Already inebriated due to the amount of alcohol he had on his system, he did not even notice someone occupying the barstool beside him. The alcohol seemed to mess with his brain to mouth filter because when he did notice the guy, he couldn't keep his words to himself. 

“Hey, you’re very handsome.” He told him in Korean because he can’t think of the right words in English anymore. His slurred speech didn’t help in properly delivering what he wanted to say. 

The guy chuckled. Jaebeom found his laugh endearing. “Thanks, Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom’s brows furrowed in confusion. The guy just understood Korean and he knew his name. “How did you know my name? I don’t know you.

“That’s the response I was expecting when we see each other again, but you called me here,” the handsome man replied. Jaebeom watched the man as he ordered a drink from the bartender.

“I did? What’s your name?” Jaebeom tried his best to remember if he knew the guy but his brain wouldn’t cooperate with him.

“Mark.”

“Mark?” Jaebeom repeated. He knew a Mark once. “You have the same name as my best friend. Ex-best friend” Jaebeom brought his face closer to the guy and narrowed his eyes to scrutinize him. “You look like him as well.”

The stranger took a sip of the cocktail he ordered, not even sparing a glance at Jaebeom. “Your ex-best friend must be really handsome.” 

“He is. His face is very nice to look at.” Jaebeom replied. “His body too.”

The guy suddenly choked on his drink and Jaebeom approached him worriedly. Jaebeom patted and rubbed his back when he started coughing.

“Why are you here by the way?” Mark asked when had survived almost dying due to choking. “Why are you drinking so much?”

Jaebeom frowned. He had forgotten everything except what he saw a few hours ago. He started narrating to Mark what happened along with a few commentaries and rants. Jaebeom was glad to meet Mark. The latter quietly listened while also downing glasses of brightly colored cocktails. 

“It’s her loss,” Mark said when Jaebeom was finished telling him what happened. Jaebeom looked up at him. Mark’s elbow was rested on the bar counter and his chin was propped in the palm of his right hand. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were droopy.

“You think so?” Jaebeom, who’s more if not equally drunk asked.

Mark nodded. “Where else could she find a man such as you?” he responded. “You’re ex-best friend Mark is an idiot for leaving you too.”

Jaebeom was sure he didn’t say anything about his ex-boyfriend leaving him, but he thought it probably slipped out his tongue so he didn’t ask the other Mark how he knew anymore.

“He is. You know, I was supposed to tell him I liked him.” He told the other male. “But he left me before I even got the chance to. I really liked him. I think I was in love with him." Jaebeom took out the ring box from his pocket and opened it. He stared sadly and longingly at the ring inside. “All the people I loved left me. Maybe this is fate’s way of telling me that I’ll be alone forever.”

“You should've told your best friend you liked him," Mark said, slurring his words. "If you proposed to him he would've said yes."

Jaebeom looked at him intently. He does look like  _ his  _ Mark, the guy who first made him feel in love, the guy who still occupied a part of Jaebeom's heart despite them not seeing or talking to each other anymore. He wondered where Mark was and if he had found his special someone. Maybe he's also engaged. Jaebeom shouldn't feel hurt anymore but he still does.

"Hey, Mark," Jaebeom doesn't know if he was calling his best friend Mark or the guy beside him who was doing his best to stay awake, but he continues. “Will you marry me?”

He doesn't remember what Mark's response was, but he remembers leaning in and capturing Mark's lips in his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if that was messy T_T I hope you still enjoyed it though. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
